robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sergeant Bash/Robot Wars: Metal Mayhem
Sergeant Bash was a House Robot used in the original run of Robot Wars, designed to look like a futuristic military vehicle. He was painted green with army-style markings and armed with a propane-fueled flamethrower and a set of hydraulic crushing pincers for weapons. An early version of Sergeant Bash also featured a rear-mounted circular saw, although this was removed before his rebuild for Series 3 and made purely decorative from that series onwards. Along with the other four House Robots from Series 3, Sergeant Bash made his video game debut in Robot Wars: Metal Mayhem, and would appear in all five Robot Wars-based video games released during the show's original run. Appearance and Armament As Metal Mayhem is set during Series 3, Sergeant Bash's representation in the game is based on his appearance at the time of the latter series- his shape, colour scheme and weapons from that series are therefore carried over into the game. However, the Game Boy Color's graphical limitations meant that the arena and other robots featured in Metal Mayhem could not be depicted with the detail offered in other video games; Sergeant Bash's portrayal in the game is similarly affected by these constraints. In spite of this, Sergeant Bash is fairly well-detailed and easily recognisable as his real-life counterpart. His bodywork is coloured in an accurate shade of green, albeit without the additional brown camouflage patches. Lighter green lines are used in place of the yellow and black hazard stripes found on his wheelguards, likely simulating the contrasting tones of the stripes themselves. Sergeant Bash's signature flamethrower is also present, although it is considerably longer than that of his real-life counterpart, is coloured green instead of black, and does not function as a weapon throughout the game. In spite of this, his pincers and saw are also clearly recognisable and appear to be black or a very dark green in colour. With the flamethrower not functioning, the pincers act as Sergeant Bash's primary weapon in-game. In the arena-based modes, Sergeant Bash is stationed in the top-left Corner Patrol Zone (CPZ). He appears to be one of the more active House Robots in the game, often edging to the perimeter of and partially leaving his CPZ on occasions. His method of attack is to simply damage robots using his pincers, which continuously open and close throughout battles. Like the other House Robots in this game, Sergeant Bash turns to face robots as they pass his CPZ. Differences from Real Life *Sergeant Bash's flamethrower is too long in this game, (as it should end at about the end of the green bodywork) and it is green instead of grey. It also does not function in this game and is purely decorative. *Sergeant Bash's pincers are not a crushing weapon, rather, they open and close quickly, like scissors. *Most of Sergeant Bash's military-inspired markings are absent, although the hazard stripes on his wheelguards are depicted with light green lines. Category:House Robots in Metal Mayhem